


Against the Tide

by lifesaver26



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesaver26/pseuds/lifesaver26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily was on her own by 18 and loving life. That is until a 6'4" swimmer named Michael Phelps shows up on her door step wanting to meet his half sister. Now she's dragged into the crazy life of the Phelps family all the while training for the 2012 London Games as a gymnast. As if things couldn't get anymore complicated when she develops feelings for her brothers best friend while they try to get Michael and her friend Kendell together... Oh this is going to be one busy year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I slid down the banister of the stairs, stumbling on the landing and almost tripping over my black Scottish terrier, Foxborough. For a gymnast I was pretty klutzy and often tripped or fell. I hit the play button on the speaker system and blasted my music throughout the house. It was an awesome feeling owning your own house at 18 with it already paid off. My father before he up and left me put everything in my name. So his Audi tt roadster was mine, the house in Towson and the house in the Hamptons were mine and the boat was mine as well. But I sold that because honestly I have no time for boating. It wasn’t until a month after my father left me, when no one other than Michael Phelps showed up on my doorstep and changed my life completely.  
Flashback  
“Are you Emily? Emily Morrison?” I stared up in awe at the 6’7’’ man”

“Yes………. Are you Michael Phelps?”

“The one and only. Look can I come in I have some things to tell you that you might want to sit down for.”

“Okay…….” I led him into the kitchen and gestured to the chairs by the counter. He sat down and I went to the fridge. “Can I get you anything? Water, juice, Gatorade?”

“Gatorade, please.”

“I only have Lemon Lime.” He nodded

“That’s perfect it’s the only one I like anyway.”

“The other ones all taste like Jell-O.” We said at the same time. I laughed.

“So I’m guessing you’re here about my father or rather your father?” Michael froze the bottle halfway to his mouth.

“So you know?” He asked setting the bottle back down.

“Know that my father was a lying cheating asshole and left you, your sisters and your mom years ago to be with my mother and me? Yea.”

“How’d you figure it out?”

“When you were just starting to make it in swimming it was all Daddy talked about. The asshole told me that it was just a coincidence that we had the same last name and for a while I believed him…..then your book came out and it talked about your dad and then I looked him up and sure enough your dad was my dad. He just changed his first name.”

“Why didn’t you ever come forward about it?”

“How would you feel about some random girl saying that she’s your half-sister and grew up with your father until a month ago? I’m sure you get girls coming up to you and saying you are the father of their kids. Plus I didn’t think you or your sisters wanted to meet the girl that stole their father away from them. My mom was pregnant with me when he left your mom.” Michael nodded.

“It would be hard for them yes, but I think it’s something they need to know, and I think they would be over joyed to know that they have another sister. Speaking of family, do you have any siblings?” He asked me. I shook my head.

“It’s just me now. My mother died when I was 12 of breast cancer, and Daddy took off a month ago leaving me everything. The house, the house in the Hamptons, the car, the boat which I’m in the process of selling, I don’t have time for it.”

“I know a guy in Florida who would be interested in it. He lives right on the beach and just can’t seem to find the right one.”

“You’ll have to give me his name. Hell I may just give it to him for free. It’s not like I need the money.” It was quiet for a moment.

“How about I take you to dinner? We can talk some more and then maybe get you to meet my mom and sisters. Although maybe we should start with my sisters, my moms a little intense.” I thought about it for a moment then nodded.

“Alright bro, let me change quick then we’ll go.”  
One Year later

“Yo! Em you ready to go? The bus leaves in like an hour! We’re supposed to be there right now!” My best friend Kendell yelled up the stairs. I stood at the landing my hands on my hips shaking my head.

“Ever heard of knocking? Just because I gave you a key doesn't mean you can let yourself in anytime you please!” She gave me a look.

“Uh-yeah it does.” I shook my head at her.

“Well since you’re here can, you get Fox’s bag it’s in the kitchen. I have to drop him off at Whitney’s before we go. And coach only told you that we have to be there in an hour because you are notoriously late for everything.” She rolled her eyes at me.

“I thought Whitney was going to Omaha to watch Michael swim?” She said as she picked up the bag of dog food and toys from the kitchen.

“She is but they don’t swim until next week. However she is coming to watch us in trials this week and she thought the kids could use something to do while she’s gone. Plus it will teach them some responsibility. Then next week Hilary is flying out with the kids and Bob is taking Fox, Herman, and Stella.”

“Wait Bob Bowman? Or Whitney’s Bob?”

“Whitney’s Bob. Now come on I promised the kids I would say good bye to them and if we want to get to the bus on time we need to leave now.” Kendell stuck her tongue out at me but followed none the less. Foxborough followed trotting along beside me and waited patiently next to my car for me to open the door. He jumped in and waited for Kendell to get in before he crawled onto her lap.

“I still don’t get how you grew up in the Baltimore area and yet are obsessed with the New England Patriots.” Kendell said eyeing my New England lanyard as I backed out of the drive.

“I am not obsessed!” She gave me a look.

“You named your dog after the town they play in!”

“Well I couldn't name him after the stadium, Gillette is totally a girl’s name!” ‘Duh’ I thought to myself.

“Speaking of obsessed try not to freak out when we get to my sisters.” I said suddenly remembering Mike’s text to me this morning.

“Why would I freak out?” This time I gave her a look.

“It just so happens that on his day off today a certain swimmer may have chosen to spend the day with his nice and nephew at his sister Whitney’s house.” Kendell blushed

“So…..it’s not like I am attracted to him in anyway what so ever.” She said trying to look nonchalantly out the window.

“Lies.” I said

“Shut up. Don’t judge me woman!”

“Judging. Full judgment mode right now!”

“Fuck you.”

“Haha you wish. No actually you wish it was my big bro!”

“Why are you so mean to me?” She cried

“Cause its fun. Now chill out I’m done picking on you. Let’s blast some music And pump up for this week because you and I will be the next US Women’s Olympic Gymnastic team qualifiers!”

“You know it. London here we come!” She yelled. I cranked up the stereo and we sped off down the road to my sisters’ house blasting Theory of a Dead man.

I pulled into Whitney’s driveway just as Taylor and Connor were running out the door shooting each other with Nerf guns, Michael came out after them two guns in his hands, he caught up to them and tackled them to the ground. I opened the door to let Foxx out and popped the trunk to grab his bag. Whitney came out shaking her head.

“You know for a 27 year old man he acts like he’s 6.” She said taking the bag from me. She handed it to Bob to bring it in the house.

“I would say 4. Anyway is Momma Phelps here yet? She said she was going to meet us here then you would all come with us to say good bye and see the team off.”

“She texted that she and Hil were on their way, she says she has a surprise for you.” I glanced over at Kendell who was ‘discreetly’ staring at Michael while pretending to look at her IPhone. I looked up at Mike who was wrestling with Connor.

“Michael Fred! You hurt that boy or yourself this close to London I will make sure you don’t even get to set foot on that plane!” Whitney yelled. Just then Hilary and Debbie pulled up out front in Hilary’s new cross over that Michael bought her.  
Debbie got out already frowning at Michael’s childish behavior; she walked over to me and gave me a hug. “You girls ready for this week?” I smiled and nodded.

“We’re gonna kick some butt!” Kendell said finally tearing her eyes away from Mike.

“Well let’s get going, you’re going to be late! Who’s going in whose car?”

“Well Bob and I can ride with you and Hil and Mike can take the kids in his Rover then someone will bring the Audi back.” Whitney said.

“Dibs.” Bob said almost too fast. Whitney gave him a look.

“I’m fine with that Bob you can have my car while I’m gone. She needs to be driven everyday but if there is so much as a smudge on her I will hurt you in every way imaginable.” I threatened

“Auntie Emmy why do you want to hurt daddy?” Connor asked me.

“I don’t want to honey but if he hurts my car he’s going to be in big trouble.”

“Oh okay. Daddy don’t hurt Aunty Emmy’s car okay?” He said to his dad with big doe eyes. Bob laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Alright let’s go.” Debbie said

“Wait Whitney said you had a surprise for me?” I asked

“Oh of course, I’ll give it to you when we get to the bus.”

“Okay? Foxx come on baby let’s go.” I called to him. He jumped in and in a few minuets we were all headed towards the gym.  
Everything was loaded on the bus; the girls on my team were all crowded around Michael, the guys stood off to the side trying to look unimpressed by the swimmer. I held Foxx tight not wanting to let him go yet.

“Emily and Kendell,” Debbie said calling us over. She was holding two small Tiffany & Co. gift bags she held them out to us I juggled Foxx in one arm while opening the gift bags. Kendell pulled out the classic silver Tiffany bracelet and stared at it in awe.

“Debbie………This is too much.” Kendell said trying to give it back. Debbie grabbed Kendell’s hands and pushed them back shaking her head. “You are just as much a part of this family as all my children.”

“Thank you.” She said embracing the Phelps matriarch. I opened mine to find a silver bracelet with a sideways cross.

“I had them custom make that one for you dear. I wanted you to have something that would represent your faith. I know you can’t wear it during your competitions but I thought it would be nice to have on the floor with you even if you’re not wearing it.”

“Awwww Momma Phelps this is amazing thank you!”

“Don’t thank me; it was all Michaels’ idea to get you both something.” I could practically see Kendell explode on the inside. She helped us put the bracelets on and gave us hugs again. I hugged Fox one last time before setting him down in the rover. I reluctantly handed over my keys to Bob, reminding him to take good care of my baby. I hugged my sisters and the kids, and laughed when Mike threw Kendell over his shoulder and brought her over to the bus.  
“Michael Phelps! You put me down right now!” She yelled hitting him on the back.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” He said grinning and let her fall sideways for a second before catching her bridal style.

“That was not cool.” She said glaring at him, he still hadn’t put her down so I snapped a quick pic and sent it to him with the caption ‘Did I miss the wedding?’

“But it was funny.” He said setting her down and gave her a hug. “Good luck. I’ll see you in London.”

“Thanks I’ll see you there.” She said smiling and got on the bus.  
I walked over to Michael and poked him in the side. “What no hug for your sister?” He smiled his goofy grin, and scooped me up in a Michael Phelps special. “I’ll miss you, but I know you’ll do great. Win gold for me.”

“Mike if I win gold for anyone it will be for my mother, and my country.”

“Fair enough.”

“You need to win some gold for me though. And kick Lochte’s ass, I’ve got a bet with Clary right now that you’ll dom in the 200 IM in London.”

“What about the 400? We go head to head the first night in that.”

“Maybe at trials but I have a feeling he’ll take it in London.”

“I will. Now go you have a team to qualify for.” He said pushing me towards the bus. I laughed and climbed on taking my seat next to the window across from Kendell. I looked out the window at my family standing there waving at me. Debbie was crying, Mike had his arms around Hilary and Connor on his shoulders, and Whit held Bobs’ hand. I waved back as the bus pulled out. When the bus was out of the parking lot I pulled out my Beats cranked the music and thought about the family I come to know over the past year. My phone beeped with a new text from Mike.  
‘No you didn’t miss the wedding. Next summer, want to be my best man?” I freaked out a little. Thinking that there was a small hope for my best friend and brother.  
I ignored the curious look from Kendell and sent a quick reply to Michael. ‘We will talk about this later’


	2. Chapter 2

Kendell’s POV  
I clapped my hands together as I looked through my bags again. Leotard: Check, Water Bottle: Check, Grips: Check, Tape: Check, Ponytail Holders: Check, Lucky charm necklace: Not check. I looked around my room looking for the neckalce I put in my bag every competition. I threw open drawers looking for it all over my room.  
“Kenny! Are you leaving yet?” My mom yelled up  
“I’m looking for stuff!” I yelled opening my door. I grabbed my keys and looked on my bulletin board it was pinned next to the picture of Jordan, Gabby, Aly, Emily, and me from regionals over the summer.  
I ran out of my house to my crappy car and unlocked it. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and started up my car; I buckled up and put my car in reverse as I left to go to Emily’s. I had known Emily for most of my life, we started training at the same gym just this past year when my old one lit on fire due to faulty wiring. Otherwise we met around first grade at the first competition all of us competed in.

I coughed as I turned onto Emily’s street causing me to swerve slightly. I pulled into Emily’s garage next to her Audi Roadster and had to keep myself from drooling a little just looking at the car her dad left her. I grabbed my bag and fiddle with my keys in an attempt at locking my car. I found her key on my Ravens lanyard and opened her door.

“YO! Emily you ready?” I hollered into the silent house just before her dog came bounding down. I set my bag by the door and walked up the stairs.

“Knocking… ever heard of it?” Emily asked me as she looked up from packing

“I’ve never heard of it, besides you gave me a key. That means instant access.” I explained.

She told me get Foxborough and his bag while she finished packing. We both put our bags in her trunk with Foxborough in my lap with the window down. I started freaking out in the inside when she said that Michael was going to be at his sisters house today which just happened to be our destination at the moment. I tried to look nonchalant but failed miserably; Emily got way to much enjoyment out of making fun of me for having a fan girl crush on her older brother. It was a bit awkward when I’m invited over for dinner and he volunteers to sit next to me and I hardcore blush.  
We were driving over to Whitney’s house currently in order to say good-bye and get our good lucks from the rest of the Phelps crew. Whitney came out shaking her head at Michael who was wrestling with his niece and nephew Taylor and Conor. She said something to Emily about Michael acting like a child while I pretended to look at my phone when I was really staring at Michael. As soon as Debbie got there and yelled at Michael for being a child we loaded up the cars and headed to the gym.  
I stood there as Debbie said she had a present for us, I saw the Tiffany Blue colored box making me die a little inside. Debbie handed me a box, I opened it slowly hoping for something small but nothing is ever small in this Phelps family.

“Debbie, you didn’t have to.” I said stunned trying to give it back to her.

“No, don’t you dare try. You are as much my child as my other four. It was Michael’s idea anyways.” Debbie smiled hugging me.  
I fan girl screamed in my head wishing he was hugging me. Wow, I am obsessed with Michael.  
Next thing I knew I was up in the air over Michael’s shoulder making me scream. I knew Emily was enjoying this one.

“Michael Phelps! Put me down right now!” I exclaimed hitting him

“Alright,” he said, his voice was mischievous. He let me fall and slightly threw me before catching me bridal style. I grimaced through it all until I knew it wasn’t the ground under my butt.

“So not funny.” I smiled slightly. He smiled down at me holding me for a little bit, small fan girl hope of a crush liking you. Every time he hugged me I had that little hope. He eventually put me down letting me go back to the bus to hug Jordan as the coaches were picking everyone up together from the airport and the Phelps house.  
I saw Michael check his phone and tell Emily something making him laugh and smile brightly. Emily rolled her eyes and laughed as well before looking up at me as I put my ear buds in. I felt my phone vibrate making me pull it out.  
Emily: I’ll explain later

I closed my eyes as Mumford and Sons blared making me tired and fall asleep. I was later woken up by Gabby throwing a granola bar at me. They all started laughing as I flipped them off.

“Wanna explain now?” I asked Emily yawning

“Sure, story time!” Emily yelled making everyone huddle, “So, we all know Kendell here loves Michael basically.” I glared at her. “Well, Michael had Tiffany bracelets made for me and Ken, which she tried to give it back but they wouldn't . But Michael picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and then bridal style. So I took a picture and sent it to him asking when the wedding was and he said next summer. Apparently I’m the best man.”

“That was less exciting than I thought it’d be.” Jordan said going back to her spot.  
I felt my phone buzz as it stopped my music. It was an unknown number saying good luck. I texted back a quick

'Thanks?'

 I put my head on the window as we continued our drive; I was half asleep when my music stopped again, **‘Its Mike. Sorry, I thought you had my number.’**

I died a little inside. I knew I was red and smiling like an idiot. I texted him back.

‘It’s cool. Did you hear about the cat that drank 5 bowls of water? He set a new lap record.’ 

‘ **Dude best cat joke ever** ’

‘Lol thanks I thought it was appropriate.’

We were officially at the airport and I had to stop texting Michael until we landed in San Jose. I said my good bye and said thanks for the good luck and vibes he was “sending” to me. I was sitting next to Aly on the plane. About an hour in both of us had passed out on each other making us open to pictures. Thankfully the cabin was mostly empty with the exception of two other men besides our group; we had booked first class seeing as it was a 7 ½ hour flight I doubt I would have been able to make the whole thing in coach. I woke up around 4 hours into the flight to see only Emily half awake playing with her IPhone. I sat in the seat next to her making her pull out her ear buds.

“Talk to Michael?” She asked

“For a little bit.” I shrugged

“Okay, just one question; when should I start calling you future Mrs. Michael Phelps?” She joked I pushed her shoulder and went back to my seat.

“Love you too future sis!” She called after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily POV  
We checked into our hotel, and got the rooming lists. I was rooming with Jordyn and Kendell in a 3 bedroom suite. We were all read the riot act on proper behavior and curfew and what would happen if we broke any rules. After that we were free to do as we pleased for the day, so the first thing we do of course….go shopping.  
After 4 hours we came back to our rooms laden with shopping bags.

“Guys how are we gonna bring all this home? My mom is sooo gonna be pissed when she finds out that she’s gonna have to pay extra to check my bag because this is going to be way over 50 lbs.” Jordan said looking at her stuff.

“Umm hello, Gold card right hurrr!” I said

“How do you even afford to pay that off? You aren’t accepting any endorsements because you’re going to college on scholarship and your dad went A-wal a year ago.”

“Well wherever the asshole is he still pays all my bills. He had a separate account made for my equipment even so I don’t have to take it out of my monthly spending. He’s even started sending Hilary and Whitney money to help them with everything. How he’s getting all of this money I don’t know and I don’t want to know.”

“What ever, can we talk about how you hot hunky older bro totally has the hots for Kendell.”

“He does not!” Kendell said covering her face in embarrassment

“He does too.” I said and texted Mike

‘ _So let’s have that talk shall we? When did you start crushing on my bestie?_ ’  
He replied right away.

 **‘Ummm like 2 months ago. Well I think that’s when I realized it. So probably longer’**  
I tossed my phone at Kendell “Bam!” I yelled

“I……ummm. What about that model chick he’s been seeing?” Kendell pointed out.

“Oh yeah….Shit.” I texted Mike quickly

_‘Great to hear bro, but what about Megan?”_

**‘We’re going no where. I just have to tell her its over but Peter won’t let me until after London.’**

“Apparently it’s over between them but they can’t officially call it quits until after London. His agent thinks it’s good for PR if he has a steady girlfriend.”

“Yeah he’s like 9 years older than me. Can you imagine what an uproar that will cause? I’ll just go back to crushing form a distance.” Kendell said then went into her own room. Jordan looked at me and sighed.

“You’re plotting again aren't you?” She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

“Maybe.”

“No, remember the last time you tried to play matchmaker? Sasha and Summer don’t even speak now unless it has to do with the gym and the team.”

“Okay their reasons for not speak are totally not my fault. It was that dumb bitch Lauren and her dad.”

“Ugh I’m so glad they went back to Colorado. But still what if your brother and Kendell don’t work out? That’s just going to be really awkward.”

“They will and I will get them together before London is over. Maybe even before then….. Ooh idea!”

“What?”

“Nope, I’m not telling you, now go see if you can get Kendell to come out of her room so we can go get some dinner.”

“Fine.” She said crawling off my bed. As soon as she was gone I shut the door and dialed Mike’s number.

“Hey Em what’s up? I was just about to go to bed.”

“Is there anyway you can make it out for the announcement ceremony on Friday before you fly out to Omaha?”

“Probably, I mean I’d have to get Bob to agree with it but I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Good because you’re gonna surprise Kendell.”

“Em, I told you I still have to look like I’m dating Megan.”

“Screw what Peter says. He got you out of the DUI bust and the pot scandal. You will make it through this one. Plus two Olympians dating are way better than an Olympian dating a money grubbing whore.”

“Emily…”

“Mike I really don’t care that you think she’s a good person; she’s only interested in you for your fame and money.”

“Just be here on Friday.” I said and with that I hung up and got ready for dinner.

We all decided to go to an Italian restaurant for dinner because we all wanted to carb load before the first day of comp. As we were seated at a large table I saw Kendell check her phone and smile. I knew that smile too, that was the ‘the cute boy I like is sending me cute text messages’ smile. I smirked triumphantly at the fact that getting Kendell and my brother together would be so easy. After the waiter took our drink orders (waters for the girls and either wine or beer for the coaches.) my phone lit up with a text from a number that wasn't in my phone. I opened it and was a little surprised by who it was.

‘Hey it’s Ryan’ 

_‘How’d you get my #?’_

‘I have my ways. ;)’ 

_‘Stalker’_

‘Maybe. ;0’

_‘What do you want anyway? I am trying to have team bonding time right now’_

‘You guys can braid each others hair and talk about boys later. But at the moment I am only interested in talking about one boy that you happened to be related to.’

_‘Ummm hair braiding is tomorrow when we’re getting ready……Duh. We’re at dinner with the coaches. ANYway, What about him? Finally decided to come out of the closet and admit your love for him? Too late though he’s got enough romance in his life right now and I doubt you would EVER be an option. :O’_

‘Wow. That’s harsh, plus you know that even IF he OR I, for that matter because I don’t, swung that way you know that we would totes be the all time Olympic power couple.’

I laughed and started typing a reply but was interrupted by another message from him.

‘Now what I really wanted to talk about is how we are going to get rid of that gold digging whore of a girlfriend your brother has and get him together with Kendell before these games even start.’

_‘For once Ryan we are on the same page and wholeheartedly agree with one another.’_

‘Be still my heart. This is definitely one for the record books! XD’

I giggled slightly earning strange looks from Kendell and Mckayla. I ignored them and went back to my fervent typing.

 _‘That it is. Now I almost have Michael convinced to come and surprise Kendell on Friday when they announce the team. He said he has to clear it with Bob but I think a little email from his favorite Phelps gymnast will give him the push to give Mike the okay, but that’s all I’ve got so far. The gymnasts are supposed to tour with the swim team while we’re in France because apparently the Olympic committee wants to show that athletes from different sports can get along. I think you guys are touring with the Syncro swimmers one day. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, anyway we can try to get them alone together while we’re there. Because you know it’s supposed to be so romantic and all that shit._ ’

‘SYNCRO SWIMMERS? Are they asking for some one to be punched in the face?! Jesus Fucking Christ! But yes I do agree to your plan in France. Get them alone and all that shit.’

_‘Do not use the good Lords name in vain! Not cool bro.'_

‘Sorry. I know I shouldn’t, my family is a bunch of hardcore Catholics. But fucking Syncro swimmers man? I hope they don’t put divers in that mix too………someone will definitely get punched then.’

_‘Lol we gymnasts are a pretty cool bunch. We like everyone.’_

‘Well great for you. Swimmers just don’t get along with divers or syncro swimmers because they think they work harder than we do. I just wanna be like go do some strong man work outs then come and talk to me about hard work.’

_‘Lol remember that time you brought me to your strong man work out?’_

‘And you dragged the chain farther than Conner? Yeahhhhh that was some funny ass shit. He was pissed that he was beaten by a 5’1” gymnast who had never done it before.’

_‘I broke a nail doing that! I was so mad! But doing better than Conner was sooo funny. Can we do that with Clary? I’d love to see his ego crushed.’_

‘YES. Let’s do it! Why Bob puts up with that kids shit confuses me but its probs because it’s Mikes last Olympics and he needs more swimmers.’

_‘Yeah probs, oh g2g foods here; I’ll text you later. You should try to convince Mike to come on Friday but don’t tell him that I told you about it! Ttyl.’_  

I made sure to save his number and stuck my phone in my purse.

I checked my messages again as we were leaving and saw one from Ryan.  
‘You got it Ace.’  
 _‘Ace? Why Ace?’_

“It’s your new nickname. I was messing with a deck of cards while texting you and I drew four aces in a row. I thought it was the universe trying to tell me something.’

  
_‘Well now I will have to ask the universe to give me one for you! “Reezy” just isn’t good enough for me._ ’

‘Haha looking forward to it, now go to sleep you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow! Good Luck. I’ll see you next week. Sweet dreams’

I smiled at his goodbye to me even though it confused the shit out of me.

_‘Thanks Ry, you too.’_

I grabbed my headphones and hit play on my music. It was playing my favorite album by the French Canadian band Coeur De Pirate. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few moments trying to piece this together. A little piece of advice my mother always gave me suddenly ran through my mind. When faced with a problem don’t leave it jumbled in your mind, make a list, if even a mental one. So that’s what I did.

What I know:  
· This was not Ryan’s normal behavior towards me. (We usually had more of a sibling type of relationship)  
· He was always supportive when I was having doubts about being a Phelps  
· And was honestly one of the most loyal guys I knew  
· He’s my brother’s best friend  
· Michael would kill him if we started a relationship.  
‘Whoa wait a sec…….relationship? Where the hell did that come from?’ I thought to myself, that’s when I knew the universe was trying to tell me my new ‘name’ for Ryan.

My Boyfriend……….  
After my little epiphany I scrubbed the makeup off my face changed into my pj’s and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to 3 texts from Mike.

**‘Just bought my ticket, see you Friday.’**

**‘Am I doing the right thing? Up until a few months ago she was 17’**

**‘Don’t tell mom she needs to warm up to the idea of a nine year age difference.’**

I smirked triumphantly as I got ready for our first day of competition. I sat in front of the floor length mirror and straightened my hair, Mike always made fun of me for being overly obsessive about my hair on meet days but presentation is a huge part of your score and you need to look the part. Once it was a pin straight as I could get I French braided my bangs back into my pony. I looked through my bag to make sure I had everything panicking a little when I couldn’t find my other grip. I dumped out my whole bag to find that it just got wrapped up in my back up leo. I exhaled in relief and stuck them in the side pocket of my bag.

“Okay Emmy you’re next let’s get you all dolled up so we can go eat some food. I’m starving.” Jordyn said

“Ugh the one thing I hate about meets the not having the ability to rub your eyes.” I said and sat in the chair in front of her.

“You’ll live. Now stop talking and close your eyes.” She said and started to apply my competition make up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendell’s POV  
I woke up to hearing water running. Yesterday was one of the longest days of my life. We got to San Jose after about 6 hours of traveling, and then we shopped for four hours. Jordan smiled at me as I sat up in the hotel bed. Jordyn was straightening her hair already.

“Emily is already in the shower, so you will jump in next obviously.” I nodded in response as I unlocked my phone. ‘Three text messages” it read as I opened up my messages. All three were from Mike.

**‘Good luck tomorrow!’**

**‘Have fun in San Jose even though I’m not there.’**

**‘Don’t break anything! I’ll see you soon (: Good luck today Ken!’**

I laughed and turned my phone off as the water stopped. Emily stepped out of the bathroom and I walked in to get ready.  
I was straightening my hair as Gabby and Aly walked into the room. They had the team red leotards and our track suit pants on. I was just pulling up my hair into a ponytail as Gabby and Aly were talking about food after trials. 

  
I stood up and grabbed my bag as we headed out to find our coaches, Gabby, Jordan and I shared our head coach. We were on the bus finally to head to the trials as the five of us started screaming and joking around with our coaches. That’s when they all stood up to talk to us about how they hoped the best and couldn't wait for us to bring home a medal for our country.

Once at the Arena we stripped out of the track suits and started stretching. We were waiting to hear what the first thing would be that we would show. I was on the ground stretching my calves when Emily sat next to me and Jordan pushed my back. I started to laugh as Gabby and Aly were stretching together with the splits.

“We are so awkward...” Jordyn commented

“Duh.” Emily laughed as we got up and began to chalk up.

Emily was second on the beam after Aly, I was talking to Liang, my coach, as I waited for Emily to finish so it was my turn. Emily pointed up at the stands to show the Phelps women in the family with signs. I laughed as Liang called me over. He had the vault so I could get up onto the beam. Damn being 5’3”. I couldn’t tell you what happened but I know I did what Liang and I had decided what would get me the most points. After the dismount I stood next to Gabby and Aly as we waited for Jordan to finish her routine. Next was floor which was Aly, Jordyn, Emily, and myself since Gabby didn’t want to be in floor. Liang laughed after Emily since it was my turn now,

“Go miss TV show music.”

I rolled my eyes at him, I couldn't stand most classical music so I picked a no lyric song that they played in Doctor Who which to no surprise the Olympic committee accepted. I cracked my toes on the edge of the mat as I waited for the okay to start my routine.  
********  
“And then the dismount!” Gabby exclaimed talking about my bar routine laughing.  
“I just felt my knee buckle when I landed and fell once I knew it was done.” I shrugged  
It was dinner time and all of us were dressed in regular street clothes. I looked fairly scrub because I kept my hair and makeup but put a large soccer jersey on and crappy jeans that had paint splashes everywhere. We did as Gabby wished, pasta. Which was awesome because I was starving and wanted filling food. Gabby and I were so excited for food that we probably looked like poor starving girls. I felt my phone vibrate making me jump.

**‘Hey, hope your day went well I’m leaving for Omaha soon. See you next week right? (:’**

I smiled as the waitress lead us to a large table to fit all the girls and our coaches.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily POV  
My first event and undoubtedly my worst was beam. I hated it. To do beam well, you needed poise, grace and artistry. I was a power gymnast; I didn’t have any of those qualities. I stepped up to the mat cracking my toes on the floor bowing my head in a quick prayer asking for balance and courage during this event. I finished with a quick amen, made the cross symbol, and took my place. I didn’t really think during my routine just letting the moves flow through me. I dismounted and stuck it. I walked off to where my team was, receiving hugs and high-fives. I half listened to my coach as he talked about my beam. I was only focused on the scores. 9’s and 8’s across the board, I smiled knowing that was probably the best beam I had done this season. I hugged my coach and looked up to the stands for Whitney; I was surprised to find Debbie and Hilary too. Hilary told me that she couldn’t be away from work for that long and Debbie said that Michael needed her around for pre meet traditions. I should have known they were pulling my leg. They looked ridiculous holding up signs for Kendell and I that Connor and Taylor had obviously helped decorate. I nudged Kendell with my foot and gestured to the Phelps women. She laughed and waved to them.

“Emily!” Coach said flagging me down. I walked over to him.

“What’s up Sasha?”

“They want to do an interview with you.” He said pointing to a woman with a camera guy next to her. I sighed but nodded and walked over to her. They got set up and started filming.

"So Emily that was a really good event for you. Tell us what was going on in your mind during your routine."

"Thank you, but I don't really remember what happened out there. Whenever I have a big meet like this I just try to let my energy flow."

"Well it must work for you. Now the big question everyone wants to ask. A year ago it was found out that you are the half-sister to the famous Olympic swimmer Michael Phelps and you now go by the last name of Phelps; tell us how you found out and why you suddenly changed your last name."

I inwardly frowned, but answered the question anyway.

"I'm sure most people have seen the Oprah interview but for those who haven't and don't know, I've actually known since I was probably 13. But Michael was the one who sought me out. He convinced me to meet my sisters and then introduced me to his mom and I've been a part of the family ever since."

"So with your Dad missing and your mother having passed on you seem to have an amazing support system around you." I'm pretty sure I visibly flinched as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I honestly do I have become really close with my half siblings and Debbie has really stepped up as a parental figure for me." She smiled at me and I just wanted to punch her.

"Now there's a rumor floating around that you have a thing with one of Michael's teammates." I laughed

"If you’re talking about Alison Schmitt then yeah you could say that, if you're talking about Tyler Clary then no way. The only thing I have with him is a bet on how Michael will do in London." I laughed

"Alright well good luck this week and we hope to see you in London!"

"Thanks!" I said smiling once they gave me the okay I walked back over to my team stewing silently. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to even mention my parents." After Kendell finished her vault I dug my phone out of my bag and started texting Mike.

_'Pretty sure I should get some kind of award for not punching that reporter bitch in the face...'_

**'What happend?'**

_'She basically pointed out that my dad abandoned me and then had to twist the knife by mentioning my mom...'_

**'I'm sure Gene knows some gangsters....want me to put a hit out on her?'**

_'Ryan's manager? lol No, thanks though. Also, apparently I have a thing with Clary. Why would anyone think that?!'_

**'He tweeted this yesterday @tylerclary good luck to ma gurl @emmyphelps this week can't wait to see her in London!'**

_'Da faq? EW '_

I didn't remember seeing this yesterday but vaguely remembered Mckayla messing with my phone. So maybe it had been posted then. Scrolling through my twitter sure enough the notification was right there and I missed it. Just to throw the world through a loop I tweeted.

‘@emmyphelps Good luck to my main man @ryanlochte may he kick my bros ass in the 400IM. Oh and good luck to my bro @michaelphelps #luvya #London2012’

‘Ha make something out of that why don’t ya.’ I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my coach yelling at me.

“Phelps put the damn phone away and go stretch.” I gave him a mock salute

“Got it coach!”

Heading back to the hotel I pulled my phone out of my bag and saw a text from Ryan.

'Mike told me what happened with your interview today. And really Gene knows some guys.....nuff said'

I felt a small smile tug at my face as I tucked my phone back in my bag feeling just a little bit better after my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendell’s POV

I lucked out with my first event unlike Emily who was stuck with her worst, I had my best. Vault had always been my favorite and I knew from a young age that it would always be my best. The feel of weightlessness you get from flying off that spring board and the power of the dismount is indescribable. I stepped up to the mat taking slow breaths concentrating on my stunt. With one last deep breath I took off down the strip and into my round off hitting the spring board perfectly, flying through my Amanar. I could tell I over rotated on the 2.5 twist but recovered and landed cleanly sticking the dismount. I could hear my team erupt into cheers as I walked back to them and my coach. The scores were up right away. High 9’s and perfect 10’s. I knew that if I kept it up I would for sure be going to London.  
Emily’s POV

I collapsed on my bed exhausted from today.

“So that reporter bitch was just like tell me all your personal shit and why you haven’t always grown up with the Phelps’”

“Asshat, why can’t people just stay out of our lives and ask us about our sport like they’re supposed to?” Kendell said, I nodded in agreement.  
My phone lit up with a notification over on the dresser. I tried to move it with my telepathic powers but they just weren’t working, “Jordyn! Hand me my phone please?” I said as she came out of the bathroom. She shook her head at me and sighed but gave me my phone anyway. I read it and laughed.

“Who is it?” Kendell asked from her position on the floor.

“Cullen replied to my tweet about Mike and Lochte.” And our twitter conversation began,

‘@CullenJones @emmyphelps what am I chopped liver?! #Hollaatyoboy’

‘@emmyphelps @CullenJones I’m sorry! Good luck to you too! #Iloveyou’

‘@CullenJones @emmyphelps I’ve been waiting a year to hear those words #letsgethitched’ by now I was in a fit of giggles.

‘@emmyphelps getting hitched to @CullenJones! #London? #letsgo’ A minute later I got a tweet from Mike.

‘@michaelphelps #dafaq @emmyphleps #Ididnotconsent PS #yourdogssaysholla!’ I decided to pull mike up on face time mostly because I had a feeling he was with my dog and I missed my baby. But you know talking to my brother is okay too.

“Hey what’s this about you marrying Cullen?” He said once he was on my screen.

“It’s a joke. After that tweet I posted about you and Ryan, Cullen felt left out and now we’re getting married.”

“Yeah that tweet today, what’s with that? I didn't think you liked Ryan, but you called him your main man. I thought I was your main man!”

“What is with all the men in my life being jealous over one another? I like Ryan just fine; he just pisses me off sometimes. We’re just both stubborn people who happen to disagree on some stuff.”

“Some stuff? You two get into screaming matches at Christmas over which region of France has the best wine.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“What can you do? We’re just different people that’s all.”

“Who are you talking to Em?” Kendell said sticking her head in the door way.

“Mike. Here say hi to Kenny.” I said turning my phone so the camera got Kendell in the frame.

“Hey girl! How’d your event go?” Mike asked instantly brightening.

“Good scored well” She said her face turning bright red.

“Awesome! Oh! I almost forgot someone wanted to say hi Em! Just then Conor and Fox came on screen.

“Hi Auntie Emmy! Guess what Uncle Mike did with us today!”

“What buddy?”

“He took us to the dog park to play with Herman, Stella, Fox and Carter!”

“Carter? Ryan’s there?” Connor nodded excitedly. That must have been how Ryan got my number.

“Yeah Uncle Ryan came to surprise Uncle Mike.” Suddenly Ryan came into view.

“Gotta get in some bro time with MP before we start this whole “rivalry” thing next week. Oh and the best wine definitely comes from Champagne.” I rolled my eyes and sighed.

“No Ryan that’s where they make champagne. The best wine comes from Bordeaux.”

“Whatever, why don’t you go send dirty texts to your boy Clary rumor is, is that you guys are F-”, all of a sudden a giant hand clamped over Ryan’s mouth.

“Small ears!” Mike yelled, referring to Conor.

“Whatever.” Ryan said peeling Mikes hand from his face. “Anyway you two are apparently up all night… going at it from dusk till dawn.”

“That’s insane and not true and you know It.”

“Yeah but it winds you up. Alright I’m out good luck this week!”

“Uncle Mike….What’s a dirty text?” Mike sighed. I laughed and scratched at my screen wishing I could pet Fox for real right now.

“Whitney’s gonna kill me.” I nodded

“Have fun with that. I need to go to bed, talk to you in the morning?”

“Yeah sounds good, night Em.”

“Night Mike, good night Conor! Who is up wayyyyyy past his bed time, you’re lucky your mom doesn’t know.”

“Don’t tell her! I’ll go to bed right now, night Emmy!” I closed the chat and crawled under my covers.  
I turned my white noise player on and plugged it into my portable speakers letting the sounds of a thunder storm wash over me.

************************

ABC Today News cast the next morning

Matt Lauer: "Yesterday seemed like any other competition day for Emily Morrison Phelps who is competing this week for a spot on the Olympic gymnastics team. She has been on the show previously with her half siblings which include 17 time Olympic gold medalist Michael Phelps. When they were here they talked a little about finding Emily and bringing her into the family shortly after the disappearance of her father. Before the interview had started out of respect for his half sister Michael asked the anchors here at the Today show not to ask any questions about Emily's parents on air. He said he didn't want her to break down like she did during the interview with Oprah Winfrey. To the staff here at Today and NBC it seemed like the most endearing thing an older brother could do. However, Michael couldn't do anything to stop this reporter yesterday, watch the interview with Emily Phelps after her Balance beam routine."

After the clip was aired Matt turned to his fellow co-workers.

"Now you would think that it's common sense to not mention a young girls family that has been so harshly taken from her and the fact that her father has been missing for almost a year now."

"Exactly" Al Roker said. "Emily lost her mother to cancer at a young age and police have found no leads in regards to finding her father. You would think this interviewer would have done some research before conducting her interview." 

"It is a shame that she didn't. If you watch closely Emily visibly flinches when her parents are mentioned. My heart just goes out to her." Robin Roberts said with a hand on her chest.

"Emily could not be reached for comment at this time as she is still competing the rest of this week." 


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week was insane. We all competed our hardest wanting desperately to claim that spot on the team. I knew that it was my only chance to qualify for this Olympics. By the time Rio rolled around I would be 23 and I knew I was peaking this year. Nastia Lukin was also competing in trials but even she knew she wouldn't make the team. She hadn't been doing well and even as I regretted thinking it, I knew I had bars in the bag as I watched her do her routine. She had already fallen once and when she began her dismount I knew she wouldn't be able to stick the landing and sure enough she fell. Everyone knew then and there that she wouldn't make it and probably wouldn't even be an alternate if one of us were to get hurt.

Again like all my other routines I didn't really think about what I was doing, letting the motions flow through me. I had a little panic attack when I lost my grip a little but I recovered and landed perfectly. I dismounted and stuck the landing. Everyone started cheering and I held my breath as I waited for the scores. Relief washed over me as 9’s and 10’s lit up on the board. This was it. I was going to London. Kendell had done exceptionally well. And as they announced the team, myself, Kendell, Mckayla, Gabby and Jordyn, we knew that there was a grand possibility that we would be on top these games. After all the press was done Kendell and I gathered our bags together and walked out to meet Debbie and the Phelps sisters. I smiled brightly as we were met by the Phelps matriarch and her daughters. They all congratulated us, hugging us into oblivion. All of a sudden Mike and Ryan came out of nowhere handing us each a bouquet of our favorite flowers. Mine white roses and Kendell’s Wild Lilies. I was taken aback by Ryan’s gift. He was never really that kind to me but it could have most likely have been Michael’s idea in the first place.

“Sorry we’re late guys Mike spent forever picking out ‘just the right flowers’ we walked in just in time to hear the team announced.” Debbie gave her son a look which he pointedly ignored. Ryan swept me up into a hug and I was sure what surprised me more the hug or the flutter of butterflies in my stomach.

He set me back down and our eyes met for what seemed like an eternity. Our ‘staring contest’ was broken by Gabby running over still riding her adrenaline high of excitement. We talked for awhile until it looked like Kendell was going to collapse from exhaustion, and decided to pack up and head out. Michael always one for showing off, took Kendell’s bag over his shoulder and scooped her up bridal style.

“How about we take you guys back to your hotel so you can nap for a little bit, and then we’ll go out for a celebratory dinner.” Debbie suggested. Kendell just nodded into Mikes’ chest too tired to speak. I turned to Ryan giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

“Ryyyyyyyyyy? Will you carry my bag for me?” He rolled his eyes but shouldered my bag none the less. I smiled at him then walked over to Hillary and Whitney, linking arms with them.

By the time we got back to the hotel Kendell had fallen asleep on Michael. He picked her up again and carried her up to our room. And I could have sworn as he set her down he kissed her on the forehead. Debbie had watched him like a hawk as we got on the elevator and I knew that Mike would be getting a lecture from her later. I went into my room and sat down on the bed trying not to cry. Today had been hard……really hard. I put on a front all day pretending that I was happy about everything but today's date would always be a constant reminder that life isn't fair and that sometimes God takes the most special people away from us. I was sitting there trying to imagine her voice, her perfume, the feel of her arms around me when she would hug me. As I got older the memories got fainter so I had all of our home videos made to DVDs and had them saved on my cloud account so I could just see her face and hear her voice. I pulled my favorite one up on my phone it was when I placed first in indiv. all around for the first time. I was in the front seat of the car while my mom was driving. Daddy was in the backseat recording us just….talking. I closed my eyes just listening to the sound of her voice letting the tears fall. If there was a knock on my door I didn't hear it because Ryan came in and sat next to me putting his long tanned arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him letting the sobs wrack through me.

“I don’t get it Ryan. She was a good person she never did anything bad in her life. Why did she have to be taken away from me? She was only in her 30’s it’s just not fair. She missed so much of my life and that’s not fair. She should have been here today not Debbie.” I said through my tears.

“I’m sorry and I’m not going to pretend that I know what you’re going through, because I don’t, but you have to believe that it will get better. You can’t let this slow you down and just remember that she’s always with you in your heart. She was there today watching you flip or whatever the hell it is you do all the way onto that team.” I laughed a little and wiped my eyes. I’m sure I looked magnificent with my make up streaming down my face. I took a shaky breath trying to calm my nerves.

“Well we still have 45 minutes until we’re meeting for dinner. Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll stay if you want me to.” I nodded and climbed under the blankets and snuggled into the warmth of Ryan’s chest. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and rested his chin on my head. I was asleep within minutes.  
I was woken up a while later by Ryan gently shaking me.

“Time to get up Ace we have to be in the lobby in 5.” I sat up and tried to shake the sleep off.

“Okay just let me fix my hair and change."

I said grabbing some clothes at random out of my closet. I never understood how people could live out of their suitcases. I needed my clothes hanging and displayed. It made life just a little more organized. Once in the bathroom I changed into a mint green high-low sleeve less top and bright pink Capri pants. I pulled my hair out of the bun and put it back up into a pony. I wiped of the make up that had smudged and deemed my appearance acceptable. I opened the bathroom door to see Ryan on the phone with some one. He was grinning like a fool and laughing. I felt a twinge of jealousy for who ever it was that he was talking to. He hadn't noticed me yet so I tired to catch a little of his conversation.

“Yeah….I don’t think there’s a doubt that I will qualify so we will for sure have to hang out when I get to London.” He paused listening to who ever it was on the other end.

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Pause. “Yeah talk to you soon.” Another pause, “You too Jamie.” Jamie? Who was Jamie? It sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face to the name. ‘I’ll just ask Mike later’ I thought to myself.’ Ryan was stowing his phone in his pocket when he finally noticed me.

“Hey. Ready to go?” He asked.

“Just let me grab my shoes. I can put them on in the elevator. I grabbed my tan gladiator sandals out from the closet and stuck my phone in my back pocket. Ryan handed me my purse and grabbed the room key from the desk where I had left it.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was already in the lobby so we all headed out right away choosing a restaurant that was only two block from the hotel. I noticed how close Kendell and Mike were walking and made a mental note to ask her about it later. I remembered that I needed to ask Michael about Jamie so I had Ryan distract Kendell from Mike so I could talk to him.

“Hey do you know Ryan’s friend Jamie?” Mikes eyebrows went up in surprise.

“Yeah what about her?”

“That’s just it. I don’t know anything about her. Ryan was on the phone with her earlier making plans for when we’re in London.”

“Ryan met her a few years ago in Vegas. They’re on again off again type. Mainly because she lives in London and he lives in Florida. She flies out for a week or two to visit and they’re the happy couple during that time and when she goes back they’re in the friend zone again.” I looked ahead watching the man I was crushing on and couldn't help but feel a lump forming in the bottom of my stomach.

“They've been doing the same dance for years though. I think Ryan is getting pretty sick of it. She just keeps saying that she’s not ready to commit and Ryan says that he’s not either but I think he is, he’s just too polite to say so. He feels like she’ll be pressured if he does and he doesn't want that for her.”

“Oh….”

“You know if something between you two does happen I’m okay with it.” Mike says. I stop dead in my tracks.

“Really? Your not gonna go all protective older bro on me and beat the shit out of him?” Mike snorted

“Only if he deserves it. But this whole Jamie thing? Don’t sweat it okay? I have a feeling he likes you more than you think.”

I ducked my head into Michael’s side blushing. We were seated right away mainly because the hostess recognized Michael right away and seated us at the best table they had. Michael, ever the perfect gentlemen and son, pulled a chair out for Debbie at the head of the table. Hilary and Whitney sat across from each other forcing Kendell and I to do the same causing Michael and Ryan to sit across from each other. Debbie was giving them both a look which Michael managed to ignore while Ryan had to hide behind his menu.  
We were halfway through dinner when my phone rang. I fished it out of my purse to turn it off when I caught sight of who it was. Excusing my self from the table I ran outside and answered with shaky hands.

“Daddy?”

“Hey baby girl. I saw you on TV today. Congratulations!”

“Daddy where are you? Where have you been? You left me on my own a year ago and this is the first time you've called!”

“I know sweetheart I’m so sorry but it was the only thing I could do to keep you safe. I got in too deep with the wrong people and it was the only thing I could do to keep you safe.”

“What do you mean? ‘The wrong people?’ What did you do?”

 

“I can’t tell you honey but you have to trust me on this okay?”

“I needed you today Daddy. It was so hard to pretend like nothing was wrong, but Everything was wrong.”

“I know sweetheart but you have your brother and sisters and I know Debbie treats you like her own as much as she hates me I know she loves you with all her heart. I have to go sweetie. Tell your brother and sisters I love them, and I’ll be watching Mike swim next week. I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too daddy” I said.  
Ryan came out of the restaurant just as I hung up the phone.

“Hey you okay? Who was that?”

“Um, my dad, I don’t really know where he is or anything but he called me to congratulate me on making the team.”

“Holy shit. Are you okay to go back in there? I mean you've got the entire Phelps clan in there and they tend to be a bit nosy about things.”

“I know but they should know that he’s okay.” I said and took a deep breath. Ryan grabbed my hand and led me back in to our table.

“Who was that on the phone sweetie?” Debbie asked before I even sat down.

“It was my Dad. He was watching trials all week and wanted to congratulate me.” Whitney and Hilary froze while Michael looked down in his lap.

“He sends his love to you all, and wishes Michael good luck next week.” Debbie seemed to be the first one to get over her shock and jumped right into the Spanish inquisition.

“Did he say where he is? Is he okay? Why did he leave you in the first place?” I don’t know why but something inside me just got really angry about her questions.

“I don’t know where he is. He said he got in too deep with the wrong people.” Debbie scoffed

“Of course he did. It’s probably gambling debts or the mob, something along those lines.” And that’s when I snapped.

  
"I don’t know why you care anyway, every chance you get you tell me how it’s good that he’s not in my life anymore, how do you know? Yes he kept things from me and didn't tell you about me or my mom but he’s still my father.” I looked at my siblings. “You guys may not have had a very good ‘father figure’ from him but he was all I had. My mother died 6 years ago on this day and I had to suffer through it and pretend like nothing was wrong. Well news flash everything was wrong! My mother should have been there this week cheering me on right next to my dad, but they weren't and you all go on acting like its okay. And for heaven sake Debbie, stop acting like you had to raise them all on your own! I know that my dad sent you a ton of money every month and you do pretty damn well as it is with your job! You all act like my father leaving fucked up all of your lives but you all did just fine on your own. I lost my mother and now my dad is God only knows where and I had to figure everything out on my own. I am only 19 I shouldn't have to do this on my own.” Debbie started to say something but I cut her off.

“Don’t you even say that I can ask one of you, especially you Debbie. My dad left without a word and I was left thinking for Months that it was my fault he left me, that I drove him away. You didn't even want me anywhere near your kids when you first met me. You thought I was some gold digging crazy person who wanted to get in close to Michael. You wouldn't even listen to the fact that he found me not the other way around. So I don’t want to hear any of your bullshit. I've had enough bull shit to last me a lifetime.” With that said I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the restaurant heading the opposite direction of the hotel. I turned my phone off got in a cab and went to do something I had wanted to do for a while, I got a tattoo.

My mom always had this saying, ‘Music is in the earth for those who listen.’ And she had written that to me in a letter just before she died. It was given to me the day of her funeral and I kept it with me ever since. I walked into the tattoo parlor and asked if they could do handwriting. The guy looked at my letter and said it was doable. I asked what he though about putting anything else around it and he drew up the quote with a few birds flying around it. I agreed with the drawing and told him I wanted it on my left shoulder blade. He warned me about the pain as I handed him my credit card and I scoffed at him. He led me back to a chair and had me take my shirt off.  
After two hours he was done and sent me on my way with after care directions telling me to follow them to the ‘T’” I thanked him and hopped in a cab back to the hotel. When I got up to my room the entire team, my coaches, the Phelps family, and Ryan were all in the main room. As I shut the door I was bombarded with “Where were you?” “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?” “Are you okay?” “We were so scared.” I didn't care, I ignored them all walked into my room slamming the door shut and locking it.


	9. Chapter 9

A few minuets later there was a soft knock on the door.  
“Emmy? It’s just Kendell and Jordyn, can we come in and talk? We sent everybody else back to their rooms.” I took a deep breath and opened the door a crack just to make sure they really were the only ones there. I didn’t see anyone so I opened the door and let them in. I sat on my bed in a huff and clutched my pink stuffed poodle.  
“What happened today Em? You blew up at Debbie and then disappeared for hours.” Asked, a worried expression across her face.  
“Kendell told me what you said, was all of it true?” Jordyn asked  
I nodded.  
"Look I really don't wanna talk about it. I kind of lost it on Debbie but I'm not sorry. It's been an emotional day and I'm just too tired."  
"Where were you though? Ryan and Mike followed you out and they said you hopped in a cab. Where did you go?" Kendell asked  
"I got a tattoo." They both stared at me in shock.  
"You did? But I thought we were getting our Olympic Rings together!" Jordyn exclaimed sounding a little hurt.  
"No I didn't get that. I know we promised to do that as a team. I got this instead." I took off my shirt and peeled off the bandage.  
"That's so cool. Where did you find that quote?" Jordyn gushed  
"Isn't that what your mom used to say all the time?" Kendell asked  
I nodded.  
"I wanted her with me all the time so I had it done in her handwriting. The guy did a really good job. I have an awkward favor to ask though. I'm supposed to wash it with soap and warm water but I can't really reach it. Can one of you help me please?"  
"I got it" Kendell said  
"Alright have fun guys I'm going to bed." She gave me a quick hug careful to avoid my tattoo. "I'm glad your okay Em"  
I walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Standing on my tippy toes I grabbed a wash cloth off the towel rack while Kendell ran the water in the sink till it was warm. I hopped up on the counter sitting cross legged. "You know Debbie was blaming herself all night while you were gone, she feels really bad." I snorted.  
"She doesn't, don't let her fool you. She doesn't like that she can't control everything and she hates that Michael has a thing for you. She wants him to marry some nice girl from Baltimore who has nothing to do with sports at all and who will go to every family engagement the Phelps hold even if it means not seeing her family. She knows that if you and Michael get together he will side with you over her in anything. She wants him with someone that basically will do what ever she says perfectly."  
"Ugh why do you keep going on about your brother? He's not interested in me!"  
"Sweetie he's head over heels for you.”  
"Well how about this thing with you and Ryan?" She said trying to side track me.  
"Oh no missy, don't even think about it. Mike likes you! Like really likes you, I don't know why you won't admit that I'm right. And please don't let Debbie stop you. Put her in her place and help Michael see that he doesn't have to do everything she says. She does not get to control our lives. Especially yours, you are not her kid she doesn't rule your life." It was silent for a moment except the running water.  
"So he really likes me?" I grinned at her through the mirror and nodded excitedly.  
"Oh" she said timidly  
"Yeah. And this thing with Ryan I have no idea where it's going. He was on the phone with his on again off again girlfriend Jamie earlier. They were making plans for when we're in London because she lives there. When I asked Michael about it he said not to worry but I can't help it."  
"Well why don’t you wait to see how this next week goes? Then we'll worry about this Jamie chick." Kendell said as she shut off the water and handed me a dry cloth. I dabbed at the tender skin as lightly as I could.  
"You're so smart. No wonder I keep you around." I joked grinning as she shoved my arm.  
"Come on its way past lights out, bed time." I said, Kendell agreed and headed to her own room. I changed into comfy Pj’s and crawled into bed letting sleep envelope me.


	10. Chapter Ten

The day after my little "blow up" we all packed up and headed off to the airport. Gabby, Jordyn, and Aly were head home for a few days with their parents, while Kendell and I were off to Omaha with the Phelps family. Sure enough Jordyn's bag was 5 pounds over when we were checking in, luckily she was able to cram some stuff in her carry on an her moms bag so it was 50lbs exactly. As it was early in the morning we were all pretty quiet, except for Debbie...... She was really quiet.

I honestly found her whole attitude hilarious considering she was 'soo worried' about me last night and felt 'so bad' for upsetting me, all the while giving me the cold shoulder. It didn't really bother me though because I really wanted nothing to do with her. Michael was particularly frosty towards her though, which really surprised me. Whitney and Hilary, also, seemed upset with their mom, and I felt a small pang of guilt. I had never wanted to cause a rift between them, but there was nothing I could do.

Thanks to USA Swimming we were flown first class to Omaha. I ended up next to Whitney, Hilary next to some really good looking man, Ryan next to Kendell, and Michael next to Debbie. Keeping up his grudge holding, and most likely just wanting to piss Debbie off, as soon as the captain made the announcement that we were free to move about he cabin, he switched seats with Ryan. Ryan just ignored Debbie who was silently fuming by pulling out his Beats and his iPad to tune her out. I watched the whole thing still puzzled as to why Michael was this upset with Debbie. Whitney must have noticed my puzzled look because she leaned over and said "Mom reamed out Mike last night." I looked at her still confused.

"Why?"

"Well after you ran out last night Michael yelled at her for everything. What she said about Dad really upset him, the three of us may not be very fond of him but you are. what she said wasn't right. She shouldn't speak ill of him around you. Also he told her about how he knew how she acted towards you when we first met you even though she pretended like everything was great when he was around. So later when we were all back in your room waiting for you she yelled at him for that and about Kendell."

"What about her?" I asked stealing a glance over at my best friend who was laughing with Mike.

"Her opinion of Kendell has suddenly done a 180 or maybe she's just finally saying what she really feels, but she told him of he got together with a tramp like that not only would his career be over but his image would be ruined." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Career ending? Is she forgetting that this is his last Olympics and he's retiring this year? And okay he's going to get a lot of crap for being with her because of the age difference, A Lot of crap, but it's nothing they can't handle. They're both the kind of people that don't care what anyone else thinks." She smiled a little.

"You're talking like they're already together."

"They should be, but not yet. Don't worry I'll get them together soon enough. They both know how the other feels they just haven't really acted on it yet. As for what Debbie said about Kendell being a tramp, she is the Farthest thing from it. We aren't even supposed to have boyfriends technically."

"Why not you're teenage girls you need a little romance and heartbreak in your lives. It's good for the soul."

"Correction we are 'future Olympic medalist and boys are a distraction'" I said in my best imitation of my coaches voice, Whitney giggled.  
"So you're just supposed to eat, sleep, breath gymnastics?" I shrugged.

"It could be worse. Children from China are taken from their parents at a young age and are never able to see them again. They truly eat, sleep, breath gymnastics."

"Holy cow." I nodded it was silent for a moment until Whitney spoke up again,

"Michael told us about the depression. Why didn't you say anything?" My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest like it did in cartoons.

"Mike wasn't even supposed to know he found my medications one day when he was looking for some Advil."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. You should have told Hilary and I, we would do anything for you."

"I was afraid that if the coaches or the judges for trials knew they wouldn't let me on the team."

"That's silly you would have gotten that spot even if they knew because you worked hard and earned that spot." She was silent for a moment.

"It's not just depression is it? It's anxiety too." I nodded

"I've had the anxiety all my life but the depression started when I was 11 when my mom was sick. I've been on and off meds since then. After my dad left, I didn't go to training for a few weeks. I wouldn't let anybody in the house I didn't answer anyone's calls or texts and just ordered take out for everything. Kendell finally convinced me to let her in and got me to see my shrink."

"Sweetie you know I'm always there to talk." She said wrapping her arm around me. I nodded. "Where did you go last night anyway? You were gone for hours." I grinned at her.

"I got a tattoo of my moms favorite quote in her handwriting with birds around it because she said that when she died she would become a bird."

"Are you nuts? You know you can never go back now." I nodded.

  
"Wanna see?" I said unzipping my Pink hoodie I only had a sorts bra on underneath so it was easy to see once I pulled the hoodie off my shoulders.

  
"That's really cool Em. Where are you getting your Olympic rings?"

  
"I'm thinking doing what Michael did and getting the rings on one hip bone and an alligator on the other because I'm going to UF in the fall."

  
"Oh that's right, when do you move in?"

  
"Right after London. I'm keeping the house in Maryland for breaks and stuff though. Ryan and Connor Dwyer said they would help me move in."

  
"Yeah you'll be pretty close to Ryan then. That'll be good long distance relationships are hard." I choked on my saliva.

  
"Um who said anything about a relationship?" I said coughing.

  
"Sweetie you're as bad as your brother. Ryan is totally in love with you, he's just too afraid to make a move." I shook my head at her. She finally decided to stop talking and pulled out some magazines.

Awhile later she nudged me and gestured in the direction of Kendell and Mike. Kendell had fallen asleep on Michaels chest with his arm around her. I took out my phone and snapped a quick pic, Whitney laughed at my creeper pic taking skills. That was so going on twitter once we landed.

  
About an hour later we touched down in Omaha, I turned off the airplane mode on my phone and posted the picture to twitter.  
@emmyphelps awwwwww look at them! Aren't they adorable? @MichaelPhelps @Kennydoll  
Both Mikes phone and Kendells went off when Mike saw it he glared at me, Kendell did what she does best and turned bright red. Because we were first class they let us off first so we headed off to baggage claim. Whitney's husband Bob was waiting for us in the pick up area with the kids who were very overjoyed to see their mom. She hugged them tightly and kissed Bob. We all took turns hugging Taylor and Connor.

  
"Well I have a couple cabs waiting to take us back to the hotel shall we go and get settled in?" We all agreed and headed out. "Oh Emily there's something in the car for you." Bob said smiling. I looked at him confused but broke out into a grin when I saw Foxburough waiting for me in the passenger seat of the car.  I opened the door and scooped him up holding him close to my face. He happily licked my nose and wagged his stubby tail.

"Mike said you might need a little cheering up." I gave Bob a one armed hug. 

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." We climbed into the cars and set off to our hotel. Kendell was happily munching on her kids meal while Michael and Ryan napped on each other in the back seat. It was honestly too cute to not take a picture and post it on twitter and instagram with the caption "@emmyphelps I guess Michael just makes a good pillow for everyone. @ryanlochte @MichaelPhelps" 

 


	11. Chapter 11 Kendell's POV

After Emily’s blow up we divided into little groups to go look for her. I got stuck going back to the hotel with Ryan in case she was there. We walked back in silence trying to think of where she had gone.

“Shit…” Ryan mumbled

“What?” I asked heading into the hotel lobby.

“What if she was kidnapped? I mean what if she took a cab and the driver ended up being a serial killer?” Ryan said looking at me seriously

“I’m sure Emily is fine.” 

"But what if she's not? I mean I didn't even get to tell her-" Ryan stopped suddenly. 

"Tell her what?" He shook his head

"Nothing s'not important." he pulled his phone out and started typing like a mad man.

"Okay... Well why don't you come back to our room and wait for her." He just shrugged but followed as soon as I got off the elevator. 

We waited for hours for Emily to come back, by now the entire Phelps family, our coaches, and the team + parents were waiting in our suit. Jordyn and I sat in my room trying to get away from all the people. I sat on my bed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail as Jordyn sat on my bed.

“So, she just ran?” Jordyn asked sitting cross legged infront of the full length mirror taking her make-up off

“Pretty much, I couldn’t even believe it. I honestly can say I’ve never seen her bolt so fast. Wait, there was once…” I thought for a moment, there was one time when she acidentally lit our Physics tutor on fire.....

"I just can't believe it. That poor girl has every right to want to see her dad Debbie can't control her like that." Jordyn said

"You're telling me. Ugh I'm gonna go back out there and see if they've heard anything yet. Care to join me?" Jordyn shrugged and followed me out into the sitting area. I noticed the tension between Michael and Debbie right away and wondered what happened while I was in my room.   
Just then the door opened and in walked a pain faced Emily. The entire room errupted into questions and people saying I'm so glad you're okay. She just looked passed all of them and headed straight for her room slamming the door behind her.

I looked at Jordyn and sighed. "Okay everybody she's back, she's not hurt so you can all go to bed now. Please." Reluctantly everyone left save for Ryan and Michael who was trying to drag Ryan out the door.

"Dude I have to talk to her. It'll take like two minutes I swear."

"No Ry, She needs some space right now. You can talk to her tomorrow."

"Ryan, really you should let her sleep. I'll tell her you wanted to talk though okay?" I said holding the door open for him. He sighed in defeat and followed Mike out the door.

We then went to check on Emily just to make sure she really was okay.  
 “Where have you been?!” I exclaimed looking at Emily as she sat cross legged on her bed.  
That’s when Emily told us her whole story of after she ran. I tried to tell her about how Ryan was acting while she was gone but she was too focused on how much her brother is in love with me.

That next morning we were on a flight to Omaha with the Phelps family. I somehow ended up next to Ryan which wasn't so bad. I put my carry on under my seat and leaned my head back on the headrest. The pilot came on and told us to watch the flight attendants for our informational knowledge and told us the weather in Omaha.  
“I used to read this safety guide when I was really little…” I said picking up the trifold of the safety instructions  
 Ryan laughed at me, as he buckled up his seat. As soon as we were given the all clear to move about the cabin Ryan and Michael switched spots which wasn't a problem with me. Mike took up most of the space so I just leaned on him instead of putting my seat back, I yawned and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my yoga pants, I sat up and looked out the window to see land. How long did I sleep…? I took out my phone and opened it up, I yawned again and clicked on the twitter logo that was flashing. It was Emily tweeting a picture of Mike and I sleeping. I felt my face flush instantly making me quick go to grab my bag so no one saw my face.

“Anyone up for food?” I asked immediately after stepping off the plane

“Not really but I'll find you something.” Michael agreed as they walked off to find food  
I quickly ran up to Emily and Whitney as they began to walk off.

“Are you lost now?” Emily joked

“Suck my d-“ before I could finish Mike ran back to me

“I think Ryan found a McDonald’s that okay?” I shrugged

“I’ll come with you.” I said as I walked off with Mike to go find Ryan

It was an awkwardly silent walk to go find Ryan. Mike stood really close to me, which made me feel better because I couldn’t see over anybody. Curse being 5’3”. However, all the autograph signing was getting a bit annoying. I guess I had to deal since Mike was a pretty big deal with winning so many gold medals at Beijing. I sighed and looked up to see Ryan gesturing me over to him.

“Okay shortie, what do you want?” Ryan asked as we looked up at the McDonald’s menu.

“Kids meal” I said scratching the bridge of my nose

Ryan looked down at me, “Are you kidding me, theres literally everything at any size and you want a dumb kids meal?”

“Its all I eat, plus I don’t want to gain any weight.” I shrugged

“Oh. My. God. You’ve been brain washed to eat cardboard haven’t you?!” Ryan exclaimed drawing us looks.

Mike slowly made his way over to Ryan, and I after signing literally anything that people shoved in his hands. Ryan was still contemplating while Mike opened his phone to read a text and rolled his eyes before deleting it and putting his phone away.


	12. Chapter 12 Michaels POV

Ryan and I were on a separate floor than everyone else, because we were competing. Luckily we both had single rooms instead of having to room with each other. Everything about Ryan was like a hurricane, and sharing a room with him was an experience all on its own. My phone kept going off, between calls and texts from the she-devil. She wanted to know what that picture was about, what it meant. If I wanted to stayed tied to a gold digging bitch then I would tell her it meant nothing that Kendell was like my sister. But she's way more than that, she was definitely much more than the Vegas waitresses and models who really only wanted me for the medals and fame.  
I collapsed on the bed and dug my phone out of my pocket. I decided that it was now or never so I pulled up her contact and hit send.

"Why the Hell have you been ignoring me? I have been calling you since you landed!"

"I've been busy. Lots to think about you know, its my last trials ever."

"Lots to think about? Think about the fact that I'm leaving you!" I swear 50 pounds just lifted off my shoulders. "You just beat me to the punch thank you. Don't even think about going back into my house alone or with one of your skanky friends. I'll have some one send you your shit and I've already changed the locks and the key code before I left so good luck even trying to get in." I hung up the phone feeling a lot better. Then I got a really good idea, texting Emily asking for her room number I grabbed my favorite Ravens hoodie and headed out.  
Emily opened the door just as I raised my hand to knock. I gave Foxx a scratch on the head from his perch in Emily's arms.

"Hey I'm going to meet up with Schmitty behave yourselves okay?" She said to me and Kenny as I walked in. "No sex on my bed." She said grinning and narrowly ducked out of the way as Kendell threw her bar grip at her. "And for god sakes use a condom!" She said and ran out before Kendell could throw anything else.

"Hey." I said to her throwing myself on Emily's bed.

"You look happy." She said as she ran the hot iron thingy through her hair.

"Megan just dumped me." She looked at me through the mirror.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes! This way I'm out of that piss poor excuse of a relationship and my agent wont kill me because she dumped me not the other way around."

"Oh." She said as she unplugged the iron and left it on the bathroom counter.

"Yeah. So I feel like celebrating, there's this really good froyo place close by that we always go to, its on me!"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked

"No. Come on." She sighed but put on her shoes anyway,grabbed a purple hoodie and followed me out to the elevator. It wasn't until the doors closed that I noticed she had on the same hoodie as me.

"Dude we're twinning." I pointed out, Kendell laughed

"We have to instagram this!" She pulled out her phone and we snapped a few weird pics and posted the best one.  
Once we got our froyo we decided to take it and walk around the town for awhile. Thankfully none of the paps had followed us so we could have some time to ourselves.

"Kendell...I understand if this is too fast for you but I like you a lot.... and I want to be with you. I want us to be the ultimate olyimpic power couple that everyone is jealous of. I want to have a future with you......"

"Michael.... I don't know what to say....."

"Say you'll be mine. Say you'll wear a team Phelps shirt all week long. Say that no matter what happens in London this summer we'll have each other." I said searching her face for some sort of conformation. She just nodded as I swooped her up into a kiss.


	13. Emily's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is as promised! So sorry it took so long! I am already started on the next chapter and hope to have it done soon!  
> -Love lifesaver26

Okay so I wasn't really going hang out with Schmitty, but I figured with Michael spending time with Kendell, there wouldn't be anyone around to ask questions about where I was going. I knocked on Ryan's door an ran my fingers through my hair. Ryan opened the door wrapped only in a towel, fresh from the shower.

 

“Emily....Hey”

“Um Hi. I'm sorry you're busy. I'll talk to you later.” I started to leave but his hand on my arm stopped me.

“No come in. I'll put some pants on.” I followed him into his room sat down on the edge of the bed. I set fox down next to me and waited for Ryan. He came back out in a pair of Florida Gator sweat pants that sat low on his hips.

 

“So, whats up?” he asked I pulled out my phone and pulled up Ryan's messages to me.

“After I turned my phone back on the other night I got all of your messages. At first they were the typical 'Where are you?' 'Please call' but then they got a little more dramatic. 'I need you, I won't be able to make it through these games with out you.' I mean what the hell Ryan? When did we suddenly go from screaming at each other about wine to 'needing each other?' because I don't really know when this happened.”

 

“Oh shit...I just. I don't know! I mean one day you're my best friends little sister and then the next I can't get you out of my head. I close my eyes and you're there, when I go to bed,when I wake up, god even when I swim.”

 

“Ryan... I don't know what to say. I mean I come with baggage. ALOT of baggage. I have a very Absent father, a dead mother, and now I'm pretty sure Debbie is going to try and kill me for standing up to her.”

 

“I know you do and all of that has made you into the person that makes my heart stop every time I look at you.” I couldn't find the right words so I pushed my self up from the bed and closed the distance between us. Our lips met in a frenzy but somehow moving perfectly in time with each other. I pressed myself up against him wanting to touch every part of his body to mine. He picked me up by the butt as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us over to the bed and set me on my back hovering over me. I finally broke the kiss desperately needing air. Not all of us have swimmer lungs.

 

“Sonofabitch” Ryan said

“That was......wow” He captured my lips again. “So where does this leave us?” I asked as he trailed his lips from my ear down my jaw line.

 

“Well I'm pretty sure I've made my feelings clear, but maybe we keep this quiet until after London? We won't really be able to see each other until after everything is done anyway. This way we can test the proverbial waters.”

“Test the waters? Do you not think we have what it takes to make this work?”

“No I think together we would be like fireworks, but I'm almost thirty, I'm getting to that point in my life where I want a serious relationship. You're 19 you've barely lived and unless I'm mistaken I'm like what? The second boy you kissed?”

“I've kissed plenty of boys.” He gave me a look. I laughed.

“Okay so I haven't but you're not second your the 3rd”

“Oh good to know. But seriously I'm not saying I want to get married in the next few years, I just want something adult. No more just hooking up when ever and going to the same sushi restaurant I take every girl to on a first date.”

“Wait didn't you take me there when I visited you?”

“No.....”

“You totally did! Oh my god!” I hit him on the arm

“We were at a different table that time.”

“Look regardless of the fact that you brought me to the same place you bring all your one night stands to,I want a serious relationship with you! I don't need to go out and 'live life' on my own when I'd much rather live it with you. I've already experienced what it's like to live on my own and I'm not saying we move in together while I'm at school either.”

“So are we putting a label on this?”

“I would very much like to put a label on this, and I'm fine with telling the world about us if you are.”

“Maybe we should tell our friends and family first.”

“That is a great plan.” He smiled widely, “Does this mean I get to wear my #lochtination shirt and I heart Ryan Lochte glasses all week?”

“Did you really get those?” Ryan asked looking really excited

“No, but I'm sure Erica can get me some right?”

“Probably. But the tabloids might freak out a little if you're wearing my merch and not anything to do with your brother.”

“You're right, I'll mix it up a little throughout the week then.”

“That's sure to work.....Not.”

“Ugh I don't care what people think I just want to be with you.” Ryan thought for a moment.

“Okay we tell our close friends tonight and then just go through the week not answering any questions about us and just let people think what they want to.” I grinned.

“Sounds like the perfect plan. Now I'm going to find Schmitty and I suggest you find Devon and tell him because he'll be really hurt if he's one of the last to know. But don't tell your mom yet, or Kristen. She still scares me.” I said getting up and walking over to the mirror to fix my hair.

“Believe me Ace, I'm not going to tell them until I absolutely have too. And as for Dev....” Ryan pulled out his phone and typed a quick text. “Done. He knows.” I shook my head at him.

“Well do you want to come with me to find Alison?” Ryan shrugged and got up from the bed. “Unfortunately that means you have to put a shirt on, which for you should like totally be illegal.”

“I don't Have to put a shirt on I mean, I could just walk around in my Speedo if you want. The pink one maybe? Or how about the red one? That's my favorite.” I rolled my eyes and started to dig through his suitcase I pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a black v-neck and held them out to him.

“Are we that couple already? Where you pick out what I wear and iron my socks?” I stuck my tongue out at him. “Iron your own socks.”

A few minuets later Ryan was dressed and held the door open for me. I picked Fox up and started to walk into the hallway but was stopped by Ryan who tilted my face up to his and brushed my lips with his. He grinned at me with his bright blue eyes and impossibly long lashes, “I love that I can do that now” I smiled kissed him again then headed out the door .

I handed Fox to Ryan as I knocked on Alison's door, the second she opened it I jumped on her. “Schmitty! I missed yous!”

“Emmmmyy! How's my favorite Phelps?”

“Oh you know nothing new really, made the Olympic team, got a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Who?” Then she noticed Ryan and looked back and forth between the two of us.

“Well it's about time!” I gave her a look.

“What do you mean?”

“You guys have been dancing around each other ever since you met.” I rolled my eyes.

“Anyway I need your help. There's some stuff I saw on Pinterest that I wanna try and you're much more crafty than Kendell.” She grinned

“I was just looking up craft stores. God we're dorks. Let me grab my shoes and bag.”

Because neither Alison or I were 21, Ryan had to get the rental car from concierge, while we were waiting Michael and Kendell walked into the Lobby completely oblivious to us and looked quite cozy together. As they were waiting for the elevator Michael leaned down and kissed Kendell with the kind of kiss a younger sibling should not be witnessing. Alison being less disgusted then I was snapped a photo on her Iphone. The rental car showed up right after so we headed off to the nearest craft store. Hours later we came back with tons of glitter, modgepodge, mason jars, and yarn. I had gotten a text while we were out from Kendell telling me that she was hanging out in Michael's room and no they were not having sex, so we set up shop in my room and began coating mason jars with modgepodge and glitter. Once we had those done and set to dry I began to teach myself how to arm knit. I had planned on making infinity scarves for each of the girls and this was much faster than actual knitting. Plus it will give me something to do during trails when my friends weren't swimming. By the time dinner rolled around Alison had to leave to meet with Bob and the rest of the NBAC swimmers, so Kendell came back to join us for dinner. The second she walked through the door I could tell she was trying to hide something from me because she couldn't look at me without blushing. So I just cut right to the point.

“So how was kissing my brother today?” Her eyes went really wide, “We saw you guys today by the elevators.” She didn't say anything just put her head in her hands.

“It's no big deal Kenny, Oh by the way Ryan and I are dating now. And I'm assuming by the way you and Mike were acting today and the 5 different texts I got from him about being 'really frickin happy' you two are dating as well.” She simply nodded. Ryan laughed at her reaction.

“Hey ladies I'm starving you up for ordering takeout?” Kendell who had buried her face into her pillow nodded and said 'Sushi'. Ryan wanted Chinese though so we ordered both.

Michael showed up right after the food did, automatically wrinkling his nose. “Why does it wreak of glue in here?”

“Your sister got in one of her crafty moods again. She and Alison covered Mason jars in modgepodge and glitter for the gymnastics team. And now she's 'arm knitting'”

“Hey Mikey when I'm done you wanna be my model?”

“Ummm.......” I gave him my best 'but I'm your long lost kid sister!' look. “...Yeah sure what ever you want.”

“Haha that's okay, I wasn't serious.” Mike nodded and sat down next to Kendell stealing some sushi rolls on the way.

“Didn't you just have dinner with Bob and Alison?” Kendell pointed out.

“Yeah but don't forget Clary. Ugh I fucking hate that dick.”

“Tell me about it. He so badly wants to be you it's not even funny.” Ryan said shaking his head.

“Babe, my hands are kind of tied up at the moment, no pun intended, can you feed me a roll particularly one with salmon.” I asked Ryan. He plucked up one with a large piece of salmon on it with some chopsticks and held it out to me. Michael watched the whole exchange perplexed.

He leaned over to Kendell “What did I miss?” She looked up from her phone at me and Ryan.

“They made out earlier decided to be a couple and know you know. Didn't Alison tell you?”

“She looked like she was about to burst from the seams about something but didn't say. So let's see you knew, Alison knew, I'm pretty sure Dev knows because he tweeted something about Ryan taking is sweet time in the romance department but I thought he was talking about Jamie. I'm also willing to bet that my sisters know too. So everybody knew before I did....That's not cool.”

“Yeah well when were you going to tell me about you and Kendell?” I pointed out.

“I.....well....I figured Kenny would tell you.”

“And I figured Ryan would tell you.”

“Fair enough.” We went back to our separate conversations until Mike got a call from Whitney. She was so angry I could hear her from across the room.

“Michael Fred! Why is my VERY impressionable 6 year old asking me what a dirty text is?!”

“I umm....Well I didn't tell him about it! It was-”

“I don't care that you didn't tell him what it means, I care that when my husband is called away for a business meeting across the country and you volunteer to watch them until he gets back I expect that you would filter your language around my children.” Ryan and I were in tears from laughing so hard, she yelled at him for a few more minuets and then promptly hung up on him. Ryan and I were still laughing like mad men as he glared at us.

“Thanks a lot dick. It's your fault he heard it in the first place.”

“Yeah well shit happens.” Mike flipped him off.

“What ever douche. It's almost time for lights out, I'm gonna crash.” Kendell got up and followed him out.

“Whats up with Kendell? She was extra quiet tonight.”

“I don't know. She seemed fine to me.” I wrapped my scarf around Ryan twice to see if it was long enough. Deciding I liked the length I bound it off and wove the ends together.

“I should probably go back to my room. I have early warm ups.”

“What time will you swim for Pre-lims?”

“I think my race is at like 9:30 but you know these things never start on time. Oh and Erica said that you should get your I heart Ryan Lochte tank and glasses tomorrow.” I smiled broadly.

“Good. Now get to bed. You need to swim well tomorrow.”

“Okay. But do I at least get a good night kiss?” I pecked him on the cheek and smirked.

“No I need a real kiss.” I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him slowly, savoring the fire spreading throughout my body. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

“Goodnight.” I whispered and brushed my lips against his one more time.

“Good night.” He said and headed out to his room. Kendell came back a few minuets later with a small smile on her face and slightly flushed. She didn't say anything as she got ready for bed, and just a simple good night before she shut her light off. I put some fitted capri work out pants and a blue Pink sports bra and climbed into bed with my phone and Beats earphones. Fox laid on the bed next to me his favorite plushie tucked under his chin. I laid in bed for an hour or so unable to fall asleep until I gave up. I got up and grabbed a VS hoodie from one of the drawers I had put my clothes in as quietly as I could, and sneaked out the door. Fox trotted behind me holding his plushie in his mouth. I got to Ryans room and knocked quietly. He opened the door a minute or so later and looked at me confused, he was wearing the same worn Florida Gator sweatpants he had on earlier today that rode low on his hips and no shirt. I couldn't help but stare at that perfect 'V'

“I couldn't sleep.” He nodded and motioned for me to come inside.

He led me to the bed and pulled back the covers while I took my hoodie off. I climbed in beside him and snuggled into his broad chest, Fox jumped up on the bed and curled up in the bed. Ryan wrapped his arms around me and and kissed the crown of my head. I was asleep within minutes


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Finally!

Ryan's POV

 

            I woke up as the phone rang next to the bed. I blindly reached for it picked it up and slammed it back into the receiver. Emily was sprawled across my chest sound asleep, her curly bright red hair fanned out around her. Fox had made his way up the bed and was laying on the pillow next to Emily his stuffed Patriots football under his paw. He seemed to glare intensely at me for waking him up. Emily stirred slightly but settled back into sleep after a few seconds. I figured I could get away with staying in bed for a few more minutes, but fucking Greg had other ideas. Somehow he had a key card to my room because he stormed in like a man on a mission.

“Ryan! Get your lazy-” I cut him off by throwing a throw pillow(so appropriately named haha) in his face.

“Will you shut up?!” I whispered, sliding myself out from under Emily. He finally noticed her and glared at me.

“No, I wont. Are you trying to fuck this whole thing up? You're on Taper and you're blowing it on some skank.”

“Greg I swear if you Ever call that Emily a skank again I will punch you so hard you won’t be able to see straight for a week.”

“Emily? Oh god Ryan. Please tell me that's not the younger sister of your biggest competition.”

“I would but then I'd be lying.” Greg pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look nothing happened, she couldn't sleep so she came here. We just started dating yesterday I don't want to screw this up. How did you get in here anyway?”

“I have a key for all my swimmers.” Greg said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course you do. Look I'll be at the pool soon. I'll change and get some food in no time.”

“Yeah whatever. Don't think we're done talking about this whole thing though.”

“Just go Greg.”

He gave me a look but left anyway.  I sighed and headed to my suitcase. I jumped ten feet when Emily spoke “I don't know who I find more intimidating him or Bob.” I spun around with my hand on my chest. “You cannot scare me like that! I have to swim today. Fuck!” Emily cracked up.

“Thanks for defending my virtue because if Mike got wind of that he may punch Greg, and then you before even asking for the full story.”

“Mike's kind of a hot head.” She laughed

“Mike is a hot head.”

“Yeah he is. What time are you coming today?”

“Well Kendell and I have to practice for a few hours so probably after lunch. I'll miss your first few races though.”

“That's okay, as long as you're there later it's not that big of a deal.” She climbed out of bed and stretched.

“Okay I've got to get going. Kendell and I have a 5 mile run and then we have to head to a gym in town Sasha found us to practice our routines. Have Devon send me videos of your races. I wanna watch them and tell you what you're doing wrong.” She said smirking

“Okay well then why don't you have Kendell record your practice so I can tell you what you did wrong.” Emily rolled her eyes and left. I couldn’t help but stare at her as she walked away. When she turned the corner down the hall to the elevator I went to grab my gear and started down to the restaurant for breakfast.

 

 

Emily’s POV

 

I got back to my room and found Kendell sitting on her bed doing something on her phone.

“Hey just let me change and then we can go.”

“Kay” was her only response

“Do you want to run first or go to that gym?”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay…..what’s up with you?” She finally looked away from her phone

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve just been acting strange.” She shrugged.

“You’re close with Alison right?” I looked at her as I pulled on my sneakers.

“Ummm yeah. Why?”

“Does she have a thing for your brother?”

“No! Oh my goodness, he’s like a brother to her! Is this why you’ve been acting weird?”

“I just feel like she’s really trying to get his attention all the time.”

“Kenny you guys haven’t even been together for 24 hours yet, Alison is not trying to get in my brothers pants.”

“Whatever.” I ignored her and her attitude.

I just couldn't believe that Kendell could be so insecure about her relationship with Michael. She was always confident and sure of herself but now... I sighed and put my earphones in and headed for the stairs not wanting to bother with the elevator or wait for Kendell, I needed to think. I reached the floor for the workout room. I stepped on the first available treadmill and hit the start button. I preferred running outside but I was too distracted and would probably end up getting lost. I tried to remember what I had learned in my AP Psych class I had taken a few years ago. Kendell's dad was never permanently in the picture, and when he was it wasn't good. Okay so abandonment issues. He also had multiple affairs but Brenda always took him back. One day he just never came home and everyone thought it was for the best. So trust issues too... Oh lord help her get it together because girls are always going to be throwing themselves at him. What is she going to do when he's talking to Missy who was 6ft of glamour even right after she gets out of the pool? She always seemed like the type of girl that was flirting even when she wasn't.

 

I finished my run and after getting my bag from the room I headed over to the gym to run through my routines and do a few rope climbs.  Once I was done I helped some of the younger girls with their tricks and signed a few bags and such. No one was paying attention to Kendell but honestly I didn't care and left the gym for the hotel without her. I was going to enjoy my time here and watch Ryan swim. After showering and drying my hair I put on some shorts and an I heart Lochte tank. It was a little big so I paired it with a blue lacy bandeau and slipped on my Birkenstock sandals. I filled my bag with stuff to do and Foxx's food and water and Foxx himself. I was so glad I got a new Vera Bradley tote bag big enough for all of this, I thought as I headed to the pool.

 

 

Fox was registered as an emotional support dog so he could come everywhere with me. Plus being the half-sister to Michael Phelps kind of helped. I walked up to the bleachers where the Lochte's where sitting. Devon grinned and moved his bag from the seat next to him. He stood up and gave me a giant bear hug.  "Where's your friend?" I shrugged.

"She's acting weird. She thinks that Alison has a thing for Michael."

"Didn't they just get together yesterday?"

I nodded. "She's got issues." I laughed.

"Don't get me started."

****

We watched Michael and Ryan come in 1&2 for each race they were in together over the next few days. Thursday afternoon I was sitting with the Lochte's  again. When all of a sudden Ryan's sisters were on either side of me.

"So normally we would be giving you the third degree right now." Kristen said

"But we're not. Because you've been attacked by pap's all week. And will be for quite a while. We honestly love you, you are so good for him." Megan said

"I don't know if you can tell but he's swimming so much better. He's lighter on his strokes and just so smooth" Kirsten said with tears in her eyes.

"He's taken a lot of crap the past couple of years and the divorce was so hard on him and especially Brandon, so he tries to make it better for him but he can't hold all of that on his shoulders anymore." Megan spoke as she reached across me to hand Kristen a tissue.

I was really touched by what they were telling me.

"You guys have no idea how much that means to me." I hugged both of them tightly. 

"We really like you and I hope to God Ryan doesn’t screw this up." Megan said and laughed.

“Me too. I really like him.” I said grinning like an idiot.


End file.
